Miss Potter
by lylae
Summary: [fic suspendue] Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait si Harry Potter avait une petite soeur et que celleci s'apprêtait à suivre les trâces de son grand frere en entrant à Poudlard? ...


_Voilà une petite idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Je me suis dit "et qu'est ce que ça donnerait si Harry Potter avait une petite soeur?"_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Voilà, pour l'instant je m'en suis tenue à un petit chapitre. Donnez moi votre opinion...Je continue? Tous les avis sont les bienvenus.  
_

_nb: Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling excepté le personnage de Alice qui sort tout doit de mon imagniation.  
_

* * *

_  
_

_**Miss Potter**_

**Chp 1**

Harry était en train de finir de préparer son sac, impatient de pouvoir enfin quitter la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était enfermé ici et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Son imbécile de cousin n'arrêtait pas de le harceler et son oncle prenait un malin plaisir à l'accuser de la moindre chose étrange qu'il pouvait remarquer dans les cent kilomètres à la ronde.

Il était pressé de retrouver Ron et Hermione et d'entamer sa deuxième année d'études à Poudlard, même si il savait qu'il allait devoir être l'objet de toutes les attentions pendant quelques semaines à cause de sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort en juin dernier.

Alors qu'il s'était assis sur sa valise en s'appuyant de tout son poids afin de réussir à la fermer, une petite brunette avec une coupe au carré et aux yeux verts émeraude entra en trombe dans la chambre.

- « T'es prêt ? » Demanda t'elle, encore essoufflée d'avoir monté les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- « Dans cinq minutes. De toutes façons il faut qu'on l'attende. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus qu'elle était déjà repartie en courrant.

Elle réapparut trois minutes plus tard, traînant derrière elle une petite valise mal fermée dont une petite culotte rose à rayures vertes menaçait de s'échapper. A peine avait-elle posée celle-ci sur le lit d'Harry qu'elle fit demi-tour une nouvelle fois. Elle revint au bout de seize secondes (Harry les avait comptées) avec un sac à dos qu'elle déposa auprès de sa valise.

- « Voilà. » Annonça t'elle ravie, une lueur d'excitation et d'impatience dans les yeux. « Je suis prête ! » Elle se mit à faire des bonds sur le lit d'Harry qui l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda de se calmer.

Il adorait sa soeur mais elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à être surexcitée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Alors forcément, l'idée de quitter cette maison d'hystériques et de découvrir Poudlard la rendait pratiquement incontrôlable.

Déçue de ne pas pouvoir continuer à sauter sur le pauvre matelas rabougri de son grand frère, elle entreprit de harceler ce dernier de questions qui lui semblaient existentielles depuis maintenant quelques semaines.

- « Tu crois que je serais à Gryffondor ? »

- « J'sais pas. » Répondit machinalement Harry qui avait ouvert la fenêtre et cherchait Hedwige des yeux.

- « Et tu crois que je serais dans le même dortoir que Ginny si je vais à Gryffondor ? »

- « J'sais pas. »

- « Et tu crois que Ginny deviendra mon amie si on est dans le même dortoir ? »

- « J'sais pas, et de toute façon c'est pas les dortoirs qui font les amis. »

La brunette haussa son sourcil droit. Tic que Harry connaissait bien et qui voulait dire _Si tu veux que je te foute la paix t'as qu'à le dire_.

- « Excuse moi Alice, je me demande ce que fait Hedwige. »

- « Bah, elle va arriver. Et sinon elle te retrouvera chez les Wesley non ? C'est toi qui m'as dit que les chouettes retrouvaient toujours leurs maîtres. »

- « Mmh. »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Ce qui eut sur la fillette un effet immédiat. Elle descendit du lit d'Harry sur lequel elle était debout depuis dix bonnes minutes et bondit hors de la chambre en hurlant pratiquement. « Il est là ! Il est là ! »

Quand les bruits de ses pas dans l'escalier eurent cessé, les cris s'éteignirent instantanément et Harry devina, un sourire aux lèvres, que sa petite soeur venait de rencontrer Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

- « Ah te voilà enfin Harry. » révéla Dumbledore tandis que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia se retournaient pour faire face à Harry, visiblement soulagés à l'idée que l'homme à la barbe blanche et à la tenue on ne peut plus bizarre qui se tenait devant leur porte allait sûrement bientôt disparaître de leur maison en emportant avec lui leurs deux incongrus de neveux. 

Harry descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier et vînt serrer la main de son professeur.

- « Bonjour professeur. » Lui dit-il. Remarquant que sa petite soeur était restée muette pendant tout ce temps, il entreprit de faire les présentations. « Alice, voici le professeur Dumbledore, c'est le directeur de Poudlard. »

En signe de réponse, Alice hocha la tête et afficha un petit sourire crispé. Harry rit intérieurement de voir sa soeur qui était d'habitude plus qu'extravertie ainsi muette et hypnotisée devant Albus Dumbledore.

Ce dernier n'insista pas. Et reprit la parole après avoir montré un sourire compréhensif à la petite demoiselle qui se tenait devant lui.

- « Vos bagages sont prêts ? » Demanda t'il en s'adressant à Harry.

- « Oui, ils sont là haut. »

- « Bien, je m'en occupe. » Il leva sa baguette avec laquelle il dessina un petit cercle dans l'air avant de la remettre à l'intérieur de sa longue cape de sorcier bleue azur, puis, se retournant vers ses hôtes, il ajouta : « Madame, Monsieur, je crois que le moment est venu de vous dire au revoir. »

L'oncle Vernon bégaya une petite phrase inaudible et Albus Dumbledore prit Alice et Harry par la main et tous trois disparurent instantanément.


End file.
